He's So High
by Bookdancer
Summary: They were addicting, Clint's storm clouds. Tony couldn't get them out of his head, but finally Clint himself decides to do something about it. Inspired by Tal Bachman's song 'She's So High'. One-Shot. Tony/Clint.


_Okay, so I literally just wrote this in the past hour while listening to the song _She's So High_ by Tal Bachman on repeat. Funny thing is, I first found the song when it was used in a StevexClint video on YouTube and this ended up TonyxClint. Oh well._

_I do not own _The Avengers_ or the song _She's So High_._

_If you want a song to listen to, I'd go for the song that inspired this. :)_

_I hope you all like this!_

He's So High

They were addicting.

Tony knew it was cliché, but he felt like he could drown in them. Peer into their grey storm clouds, fall in, and then float high above the rest of Manhattan before crashing back down to earth.

He felt as if he could live forever on them. They were a magic elixir that filled his entire body with warmth, from his toes all the way up to the very tips of his hair.

They were addicting, and he couldn't get enough. Every glance, every look, every damn sneak peek that he got from Jarvis's monitors sent a cold shiver up his spine that he couldn't stop.

Of course, he loved the rest of him, too. His lips looked amazing, his hair was perfect, his nose adorable, and don't get him started on the biceps.

But his eyes.

Did he mention the eyes?

"Tony?"

The billionaire jerked, startled, out of his reverie, and looked up into the very pools that he had just been daydreaming about.

"Eh he…" He muttered, lifting his chin out of the palm of his hand and taking his elbow off of the work table.

He blinked up at the man standing above him, a bemused look on Clint's face.

"Time to go," Clint prompted. "The banquet? The one that you said we would be at? And by we, you better not have just meant us, because you know how Nat gets when she has to patronize people."

"Uh huh…" Nat. Of course it was her. He barely kept a scowl off his face, only hiding the evidence from the archer by scrubbing a hand across his face.

He looked back up, slightly more alert than before thanks to the jealousy that was making a racket inside his heart. It clamored on as he kept staring at the storm clouds, and Tony did his best to slam a lid on the pot before it exploded like the rest of usual projects. But this was not a normal project.

He briefly considered letting it explode, just to see what would happen, before remembering that this was Clint and Nat, and Tony would probably end up being the only casualty.

"Tony?"

Clint's voice swept through his ears, and belatedly he remembered falling in love with that, too. Just how did this happen, anyway? Falling in love wasn't in the Avengers' contract. At least, he didn't think it was.

"Yep," Tony muttered, hauling himself to his feet while he shut down his computer, multiple pictures of Clint disappearing into blackness. "I'm up. I'm coming."

"And you didn't even ask for five more minutes," Clint replied sarcastically.

"Not unless you want me to call you 'Mom'," Tony answered, a cheeky smile fighting its way onto his lips.

"Nope, I'm way too young to be your mom, Stark," Clint said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that you can't be a parent if you haven't even been born yet."

"Ouch," Tony said with a pretend wince as he placed a hand over his heart. "Are you making jokes about my age, Legolass?"

"As if Legolas wasn't bad enough," Clint grumbled back.

"Oh, trust me, I've got plenty more where those came from."

"I'm sure," Clint said.

Suddenly there were warm lips on his own, and Tony swore to Thor that, no matter how cheesy it sounded, there were honest to Odin sparks that flew in his peripheral vision. Then they were gone, and Tony gaped after Clint as the smaller man headed toward the elevator.

"And Tony, next time you want to hide something, don't forget to close your notes when an assassin comes walking into your lab. They may not like them as much as I did."

Tony blinked at Clint, his eyes meeting storm clouds before the elevator doors opened and the archer stepped inside.

"You coming? Or do I have to tell Cap that Iron Man is no longer of service thanks to a heart attack?"

Based on the way his heart was thumping, Tony wasn't so sure Clint wouldn't have to tell Steve that anyway.

_Again, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
